User blog:Frogpath/Speckledpaw's Heart
Speckledpaw felt herself nod off after a tough day. She felt the darkness envelop her lithe body. She walked on, seeing a large group of cats, some alive, some dead. Smiling, she padded to a white tom. His light green eyes warmed her a little of the coldness that wracked her heart. His mane-like neck fur blowed in the breeze. Soulpaw has not chosen this path, but Whitelion has. She buried her nose in his warm fur as he purred. "Speckledpaw, how are you?" "I'm good. Tough day with my mentor, Rainheart." He nodded, meeting her amber eyes. She was about to look for her friend, Blackfish, when she remembered. A moon had passed since Blackfish's death, and her joining StarClan. Tigerstar still unsheathed his claws when thinking about it. He called her over. "Time to train." She nodded, and sucked in her breath. The Dark Forest deputy, Hawkfrost, was going to be her oppenent! He pounced at her, and she leaped straight up. He darted away before she could land on him. The ground shook, and he was offbalance. She took it as an advantage, and swiped his face. Snarling he swiped her back legs, knocking her offbalance. She could barely supress the yowls in her throat as he tore her fur. She kicked him in the air, then leaped away. She felt him run past, and warm blood trickle down her cheek. She lied down, and waited for him to get close. "I won't fall for that!" He mocked. But still she stayed. He finally ventured close, and she swiped his cheek, then bit his leg. Blood gushed in to her mouth, and she swallowed the metallic liquid. Tigerstar watched, ears pricked. She pinned Tigerstar's son, and was about to land a death blow when a tabby body crashed in to hers. A rough voice whispered in her delicate ears. "Kill my son, I kill you." She curled her lip, and responded, "He's already dead." She felt her body hit the ground, then bounce and hit a rock. A sickening crunch echoed in her ears. She struggled to get up, and was pinned. She was staring in to her leader's pale amber eyes. "Are you defying me?" "No, sir." "I thought so." He hissed, then got off. She limped to Whitelion. He stared at her sadly. "It's okay." She looked away, at poor Darkstripe. "I wonder if he ever tried to kill Hawfrost, and got defeated. Maybe that's why he's not deputy." "Maybe, Speckledpaw, maybe.." He trailed off. They looked at each other, and a pang of rare sadness hit her cold heart. Soulpaw. She diverted her eyes to a lone puddle.Her paw shot out at the puddle, for it showed her, yet not her. It was her, only larger, amber eyes glowing, claws speckled with scarlet blood, tabby stripes covering her spotted body...She looked away, teeth clenched. She closed her eyes, knowing the other RiverClan apprentices, and her mother, Frogpath, would never approve. But Tigerstar had told her they were just afraid of progress, and power. Power. 'What a funny thing. Loyalties fall and divide. Cats die, murdered. Betrayals everywhere. Blood soaks the ground. All because cats want the power to rule all the territories. The moors of WindClan, the rivers of RiverClan, the forest of Thunderclan, and the shadows of ShadowClan. To kill the kittypets that weaken our blood and stain our good name. ''Her ears pricked as sunlight poured in to her pupils. She blinked sleepily as the rays of the sun poured in to the Apprentices' Den. Her brother, Icepaw, just looked at her disdainfully, and left to the fresh-kill pile, followed by Aquapaw. A small price for ultimate control. Aquapaw's brother, Soulpaw, stared at her angrily. Something had happened between them the night Blackfish died, but she didn't know what. She left, watching the cats eat. She walked straight to her mentor, right past the pile of food. "What will we do today, Rainheart?" Her head rose from the salmon, and stared at her apprentice. "Don't you want to eat?" "No. I can eat after training." She shrugged. "Alright. Let me finish my salmon." She nodded, and sat down, making drawings in the dirt with her claws. She finished, and got to her paws. "Let's go." Speckledpaw raced ahead, and called back, "Aren't you coming?" "Yeah, in a moment." Rainheart stared horrified at the drawing. A giant tabby tom was on top of a rock, a smaller tabby by his side. A cat ssat by a distinctive sign of each Clan, a name under each. Above a river, the name ''Speckledstar was scrawled under a spotted cat. Whitestar ''was wrote under a tom on a hill, like WindClan's. She was staring, though, at the two tabbies. Under the cats, were two names. ''Tigerstar ''and ''Hawkfrost. Rainheart shuddered, then rushed after her apprentice after ruining the dirt drawing with a paw. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts